


Your Eyes Light Up the Sky

by harleighf



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, joe and cleo are just absolutely soft together, literally just fluff, unique proposal i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleighf/pseuds/harleighf
Summary: Joe and Cleo go on a date, and afterwards, Joe has a surprise for her.(i.e. They have a cute fireworks date and Joe proposes)
Relationships: Joe Hills/Zombie Cleo, jleo, joe/cleo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Your Eyes Light Up the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say! Hope y'all enjoy.

Joe lit the firework, and quickly ran back to where Cleo was sitting as the fuse burned. He managed to sit down next to her, wrapping his arm around his zombified girlfriend just in time as the show began, splendid lights and colors filling the sky. However, the best part for him was the smile on her face, and the way the colors of the fireworks reflected in her eyes. She was truly stunning, he thought to himself, taking in every minute detail of the ginger’s face. 

Cleo was watching the firework show in amazement. She knew that Joe had made all of these fireworks himself, and made sure they went high up into the sky. She noticed that a lot of them were green, orange, and blue to match her skin, her hair, and Joe’s clothes. She smiled brightly, playing gently with her boyfriend’s hair as the bright lights shone directly above them.

“Your beauty can not compare even to the vivid lights above us… They are only temporary, but the lights in your eyes burn eternal…” Joe started, causing Cleo to look over and notice Joe's adoring gaze. She smiled, a blush appearing on her face. “But your smile… Oh, your smile outshines even the North Star, Cleo.”

“You are… too romantic.” Cleo looked down, the red in her face growing brighter. She knew he would never accept that as truth, because it wasn’t. She loved every romantic gesture of his, and he knew it.

“You can never have too much of a good thing.” He countered, softly kissing her. “Besides, who else listens to my poetry?” He chuckled, holding the zombie’s face gently. “Especially what I write for you.”

Cleo kissed Joe again. “I listen to all of your poetry, Joey… Every piece that you write sounds so beautiful, when you recite it…” By the time the fireworks were over, the two were making out lovingly in the grass.

“Now, the fun part of the fireworks…” Joe mumbled softly against her lips. She laughed gently.

“I thought the pretty lights were the fun part?” Cleo raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“We collect the cardboard.” He informed her, standing up, offering Cleo his hand. “We go and look for the little bits and pieces that survived.” She laughed again as she took his hand and stood up, shaking her head.

“You are absolutely insane, Joe Hills. You’re lucky I love you!” Cleo looked around, seeing pieces of cardboard littering the grass. “So, how are we meant to go about this?”

“Collect all the little scraps you see sitting around.” Joe informed her with a gentle smile. “Hold onto them all, and we can meet back here with them.”

* * *

Once Cleo managed to get them all, she went over to Joe, smiling as she presented them. Joe grinned as well, taking the collection and putting them all into his pocket except for one. He unraveled the cardboard and got down on one knee, presenting a ring to Cleo. She gasped, covering her mouth gently.

“Zombie Cleo, you are exquisite. The ruby with which I have made your ring is nothing in comparison to the beauty I see in you. I look into your eyes and not only do I see gorgeous emeralds staring back at me, but I see a future with you, and that is truly prepossessing. All of that being said: Zombie Cleo, will you do me the greatest honor there is, and marry me?”

Cleo nodded, managing to uncover her mouth as she said as loudly as possible, “Yes!” Joe grinned, placing the ring onto her finger, and then standing up. With a laugh, he picked her up, spinning her around, both of them laughing with tears of joy coming from both of them.

It wasn’t the fanciest proposal in the world, but it was the proposal that was for them, and that was what mattered. “Zombie Cleo, your eyes light up the sky.”


End file.
